


read to me

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: All good relationships are founded on similar emotional trauma and Harry Potter.





	read to me

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt where daisy hits on wanda and wanda doesn't understand bc Americanisms™ and i didn't really write that at all but here we are. enjoy.

“So, you come here often?” Wanda blinks, looking up from her book. Daisy is sitting in the armchair next to the couch that Wanda is stretched out on, grinning at her.

“I live here,” Wanda says. “So do you.” Daisy stares at her for a moment.

“Yeah, we do,” she says slowly. “I was kidding.” Wanda smiles politely, definitely not getting the joke.

Wanda can’t really get a read on Daisy. Ever since Steve recruited her out of S.H.I.E.L.D. two months ago, she’s been living in the Avengers facility and training with them, but Wanda has yet to figure out what she’s actually doing here. She’s sort of tempted to just read Daisy’s mind, but she’s not allowed to do that anymore, and besides, she doesn’t want Daisy mad at her. Daisy’s powers are just a bit terrifying. She had given the team a demonstration on her first day. It had taken them three weeks to fix the chasm in the gym floor.

“What are you reading?” Daisy asks, gesturing at the book in Wanda’s hands. Wanda flushes slightly.

“It is the Sokovian translation of Harry Potter,” she mumbles. She’s not—well, she _is_ sort of embarrassed, but mostly because Daisy intimidates her and she’s pretty sure adults aren’t supposed to read children’s books. Daisy just grins, though, not a hint of judgment on her face.

“I love those books,” she says, pulling her feet up into the chair. “Which one?”

“Goblet of Fire,” Wanda says, a little less shyly now that Daisy is expressing not only a clear lack of judgment, but interest. “The best one, of course.” Daisy raises her eyebrows.

“Sorry, the _best_ one?” she repeats. “The best one is _clearly_ Prisoner of Azkaban. That one has the most Lupin.” Wanda scoffs.

“Goblet of Fire has Cedric Diggory,” she points out. Daisy thinks about that for a moment.

“Nah, Prisoner of Azkaban is still better,” she decides. Wanda shakes her head.

“Hopeless,” she pronounces. Daisy laughs.

“Goblet of Fire is still _good_ ,” she says. Then she calms a bit, her face going somber. “I was twelve when it came out,” she says, eyes drifting away from Wanda’s, lost in thought. “I remember begging the nuns to order it for the orphanage library. They weren’t really fans of the whole magic thing, being, y’know, Catholic. But there was this one, she liked me, or at least pitied me, I guess. She snuck me a copy. I would stay up after lights out every night, reading with a flashlight. Took me six days to read the whole thing.”

“You were in an orphanage,” Wanda says, not really a _question_ , but certainly surprised.

“Yeah,” Daisy says, smiling a bit, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “Yeah, you knew that. Did you not know that?” Wanda shakes her head. “I thought Cap gave everyone my file.” Wanda shakes her head again. “Huh,” Daisy mumbles. “Well, yeah. Orphanage, foster care, no one adopted me, the whole shebang. I could win tragic backstory bingo.” Wanda is fairly sure that’s meant to be a joke as well, so she smiles, even though she doesn’t really get it.

“I was in an orphanage once,” Wanda admits. “They separated me and Pietro. We both escaped, of course, but it was…not a nice place.”

“Pietro,” Daisy repeats. “That’s—that was your brother, right?” Wanda nods, ignoring the familiar lance of pain in her chest.

“He used to read these to me,” she says, holding up the book in her hands. “He was not older—well, he was _technically_ older, but I learned to read before him. He would read them to me after our parents died. It was the only way either of us could sleep.” Daisy waits, but Wanda is done talking. She’ll start crying if she isn’t careful, talking about Pietro, and as nice as Daisy is, Wanda doesn’t think they’re close enough for that.

“Sounds nice,” Daisy says. “No one has ever read to me. Not like that.” Wanda feels a pang of sympathy, and her mouth starts talking before she can interfere.

“I would offer,” she says. “But I do not think you speak Sokovian.” Daisy half-smiles.

“I don’t,” she agrees. They sit in silence for a moment. “ _Fuck_ , sorry for making this all depressing and shit,” Daisy says abruptly. “I was trying to be smooth and now we’re both sad.”

“Smooth?” Wanda asks, familiar with the word but not in the way Daisy seems to be using it.

“Yeah,” Daisy says. “Like—um.” She’s blushing now. “Like, suave?” Wanda is pretty sure she knows that word, but…

“You were flirting with me?” Daisy groans, covering her now flaming face with her hands.

“A little bit?” she says, muffled by her palms.

“Why?” Wanda asks, genuinely confused. Daisy’s hands drop, and she gives Wanda an incredulous look.

“Why?” she repeats. “Because you’re pretty. And apparently you like Harry Potter, which is amazing, even if you have totally wrong opinions about it.” Wanda smiles at that.

“I didn’t even know you were gay,” she says softly.

“Yeah, well,” Daisy says. “Also in my file. Which you apparently never read. I’ll just go die of embarrassment now. We can never talk about this again.” She stands and practically runs for the door.

“Daisy,” Wanda calls after her. Daisy stops, turning around and looking at Wanda. “Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?” Daisy blinks.

“Coffee?” she echoes.

“Coffee,” Wanda confirms. “If you want.” Daisy stares at her for a moment before her face splits into a wide grin.

“Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Wanda smiles at her.

“I’ll see you, Daisy,” she says. Daisy turns, still smiling, and wanders out of the room. Wanda stares at her book for a second, not really reading, before lifting her gaze and staring out the window.

She’s not entirely sure how the conversation ended up with her asking Daisy out, but she’s not upset about it, either.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
